fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroom Kingdom War II: The Attack
Mushroom Kingdom War II: The Attack is a war game for the Nintendo Wii and is the sequel to Mushroom Kingdom War I: The Story. As such, it is the second installment in the Mushroom Kingdom War series. This game features 2 modes. The Original Mode, in which you play through the game in the same way as in the prequel. And Advanced Mode, which takes on a BWii-like gameplay where you move around 3-D environments and attack enemy units with your weapon. It is played with the Wii Remote held sideways in Original Mode and is played with the Nunchuk and the Wii Remote in Advanced Mode. Both modes must be completed to win the game. Story It was the night before the Toads had planned their big attack on the Koopa's. Toadsworth was sleeping quietly then suddenly, he woke up with a horrified expression on his face. He looked beside him and shook Lance awake. Lance woke up and turned over to him. "What's wrong?" asked Lance. "I've had a vision," said Toadsworth, "I am going to die when we face these Koopa's." "That cannot happen!" said Lance. "No," said Toadsworth, "I had a vision, it showed me dying from too many blows from the Koopa's." "Hmm..." said Lance, "If we can suit you up with the strongest armor we have, maybe you'll survive." "Well..." said Toadsworth, "OK. We can try that." "Good," said Lance, "now go back to sleep." And without another word, they both fell asleep. The next day, everyone woke up and prepared for the fight. Lance got out his Poison Mushroom Arrows and Bow, and Toadsworth got out his Mushroom Gun. They then went outside and they saw all of their troops ready for combat. Lance looked over at Toadsworth and smiled. "I know we can win this!" said Lance. "I hope you are right." said Toadsworth. And so, they set off to lay siege to the Koopa headquarters. They began at the edge of the woods and were walking for quite a while when a yellow Shy Guy jumped out from nowhere. Lance prepared his arrows. "No!" said the Shy Guy. "I mean no harm." Lance lowered his weapon and asked the Shy Guy what he was doing out here. The Shy Guy said, "I'm trying to find a way to get rid of those Koopa's!" "My name is Star," he continued, "and I've been trying to search for a way to defeat the Koopa's with my battalion." That's when several other Shy Guy's of all different color jumped out from behind Star. Each one seemed to possess their own special weapon and quite a few of them had other strange devices on their backs. Lance noticed that Toadsworth had a mindful expression on his face. Lance asked him what he was thinking of. "Well," said Toadsworth, "I have an idea." said Toadsworth, "What if we formed an alliance between the two of us?" Lance looked surprised and told Lance that he approved of that idea. Then they turned to Star. Lance could tell that Star had an thoughtful expression on his face, even though they couldn't see his face. "Very well," said Star, "We will try that." "Then lets keep going!" said Lance. They had traveled for about a mile when they reached the Koopa Headquarters. They all quietly hid behind a large rock. The 3 of them were discussing how they should attack. Toadsworth peeked over the rock and saw 4 dozen soldiers patrolling the castle grounds, and he saw 5 Spiny Tanks with them. Then Toadsworth told Lance and Star to look at the defenses too. They saw what was out there and sat back down. "OK," said Star. "I have a plan." "First, you send 5 spies to jump from a large height, preferably from a plane, to one of those tanks. Then they can hijack those tanks and when they do, we all jump out and attack. How's that?" Lance and Toadsworth discussed it for while and finally agreed to go along with Star's plan. But then stopped when they realized that they had no flying vehicles. But Star said that he could send one of his Paratroopers to drop the spy onto the tank, then they could use their Thunder Guns to stun the drivers and hijack the tanks. But then Lance spoke up and said that the spies were done for if they missed. Star said that he could use his coordinating device to locate where to land. The 2 Toads seemed pretty satisfied with Star's plan and agreed to help. Star got 5 of his Paratroopers to hold onto the Toad spies. Then their jet-packs activated and the flew off. Star told them to fly high, for if the Koopa's saw them, they would be finished. Star pushed a few buttons on his Coordinating Device and the radar came up and it showed that they were all in the wrong locations. Star spoke to them all using his headset to direct them where to go. The tanks didn't seem to be moving, which would increase their chances of hijacking the tanks. "3...2...1...NOW!" said Star. The Shy Guy Paratroopers dropped the Toad spies and they fell through the sky. Star said they should be falling into the tanks at any second, and as he said that, he heard the sound of Thunder Guns zapping and Koopa Bazooka's shooting. They all looked over the rock and saw that the spies were putting up a good fight against the infantry. Toadsworth jumped out from behind the rock and shouted and ran at the Koopa's. Lance and Star did the same soon after. The Toad an Shy Guy soldiers jumped out from behind and attack with them. The Koopa's did not know what to worry about more. The tanks or the advancing Toads and Shy Guys. So they sent half to the Toads and Shy Guys and the rest to the Tanks. A Koopa fired his Bazooka at Star. He easily jumped over it and proceeded to attack the shooter. He ran up and hit him with his weapon. The Koopa fell over. Several Toad soldiers attacked 6 of the infantry members. The Toads leaped over to them and attacked with their Mushroom Guns. They got 4 of them, but the other 2 blasted them away. The Toad soldiers died from that blow. One of the Koopa's that was driving one of the tanks had come to and shoved the spy off the tank. He then proceeded to blast away the other Tanks. He managed to blast away 2, but then the spy jumped back on and fought the Koopa atop the tank. One of the Toad soldiers ran back behind the rock and came back out with an Ice Flower Bazooka. He began to blast away the remaining soldiers. The Toads and the Shy Guy's were winning, they had the upper hand. But then one of the Koopa's picked up a small device and spoke into it. Then, a bunch of Hammer Bros. jumped from the top of the castle. The Koopa laughed as the Toad shot him with the Mushroom Gun. The Hammer Bros. started throwing giant hammers at the tanks and they managed to destroy them. The Toads and Shy Guy's had lost their vehicle support. But Star just whistled and then a bunch of Fly Guys flew out from behind the rock. They were each holding a Bob-omb. "BOMBS AWAY!" shouted Star. Then the Fly Guys threw the Bob-ombs at the Hammer Bros.. The Hammer Bros. fell from the impact of the Bob-ombs. "ENOUGH!" shouted a voice. The 3 officers looked at the top of the castle. It was Morton Koopa Sr., and he didn't look very happy. " I'VE LOST ALL OF MY GUARDS TO YOU PATHETIC CREATURES!" he roared. "BUT NO MORE! I'M SENDING OUT MY SECRET WEAPON!" Then, the castle door opened up and a gargantuan Clubba stepped out. It had a red body and pink lips. It was almost as big as the castle itself. Toadsworth, Lance and Star looked shocked. Morton laughed and went back inside the castle. The Clubba started attacking them. It swung it's mace and just barely missed them. "We cannot fight this!" shouted Star, "We have to run!" Toadsworth nodded and ran back towards the rock. "Lance, lets go!" said Toadsworth, Lance shot another arrow at the Clubba. "Lance!" shouted Toadsworth. But then the Clubba swung down beside Lance and he dropped his bow and arrow. Toadsworth started going over to him but stopped when Lance looked over to him and shook his head. "Goodbye, my friend." said Lance. "NO!" shouted Toadsworth, but it was too late. The Clubba swung it's mace and it came down on top of Lance. Toadsworth ran away, he couldn't bear to see his friend dead. He ran away and jumped over the rock. Star was already way ahead of him. When they lost the creature, Star asked him if he thought that the battle was a complete loss. Toadsworth said yes, because he lost his friend to that monster. Star told him it wasn't a complete loss. Toadsworth asked him what they achieved. And Star called over some of his soldiers. In their hands they held a baby girl. Toadsworth stared at the girl and realized what they had to do. "In all the commotion," said Star, "my soldiers managed to get the thing that the monster was guarding." Toadsworth said that they should take care of the girl and Star agreed. Toadsworth also vowed that he would someday put an end to Morton Koopa Sr. once and for all! Gameplay and Controls You play the same way as you did in the prequel, but in Advanced Mode, you move around 3-D environments and blast enemies with your weapon. *Control Stick: Move. *B Button: Shoot weapon. *A Button: Switch to different unit. *Z Button: Lock on. Characters *Toadsworth *Lance *Star *Morton Koopa Sr. *Gargantuan Units This game uses no vehicles except for Spiny Tanks *Troop: Basic, shoots weapon. *Spiny Tank: A heavily armored tank capable of shooting spiny eggs. *Paratrooper: Can fly and drop bombs. *Aqua: Can swim and launch Sushie Torpedos. *Shock Troop: Wields a giant Ball N' Chain. *Shy Guy: Fires serial superballs at enemies. *Fly Guy: Bombs the enemy with Bob-ombs. *Jetpack Guy: Can carry units. Weapons *Mushroom Gun: Fires a single Mushroom *Ice Flower Bazooka: Shoots a giant iceball *Poison Mushroom Bow and Arrow: Fires poisonous arrows *Shell Bazookas: Fires Koopa Shells (enemy only) *Ball N' Chain: A large spikeball with a chain on it, wielded by the Shock Troops. *Cheep Packs: A pack resembling a Cheep Cheep. Can fire torpedos at enemies. Only works underwater. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Wii Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series)